Approximately 8% of adults in the U.S. suffer from type 2 diabetes. Treatment prevents some of its devastating complications, but does not usually restore normal glycemia or eliminate adverse consequences. Hence, prevention is preferable. Evidence from two large, well-controlled trials indicates that type 2 diabetes can be delayed, and possibly prevented, through lifestyle interventions. Nutrition and exercise to achieve a healthy weight are key behavioral interventions in preventing diabetes. However, clinic-based weight management programs are expensive, difficult to deliver on a population basis and are not typically structured to meet the unique needs of medically underserved and Hispanic populations. (Prevalence of diabetes is especially high among Hispanic adults). The goal of this proposal is to develop a practical and easily delivered intervention for weight management to assist underserved patients with a risk for diabetes. The intervention will utilize a computer-based software program to tailor the intervention to the unique needs of each patient. Evidence-based behavioral models that hold promise for helping individuals make changes to better manage body weight will be applied. This system is designed to operate on clinic-based personal computers and will provide individual assessment and tailored, real-time and feedback reports to patients and physician reports outlining key areas for patient improvement and counseling suggestions for practitioners. In Phase I, we will develop the software program and evaluate system acceptability in a single group of subjects (N=50).